i don't know what i'd do
by Andley'sLover
Summary: hiei left for the makei and kurama thinks he's has eyes for another guy but does he really read to find out One-shot songfic  btw i'm not good with summary's


A/N: Hey It's Hiei's-One-And-Only-Fox here and i'm writing together with 23.

Hiei's-One-And-Only-Fox: We own nothing not the show, not the song used in the plot, Other then Kizuku, and Dikaidu We own them,

23: Well i hope you like

Hiei's-One-And-Only-Fox: Well, without further delay, Here's I don't know what i'd do,

(Hiei's POV)

I sighed as i landed outside of Kurama's house -Or i should say our house-. I looked at him as he pased back and forth in the room. I had been gone so long, i was begening to think i'd never see him again. A few months ago i was summened by Mukuro for the Patrol again, a few new members were highered and I sent a letter to Kurama, telling him about them. I never heard back from him, but i couldn't go and see what was wrong ether. I sighed as i opened the window slightly, only to hear what he was saying.

"How could he even think of another man. I mean thought he loved me, not 'Kizuku', or 'Dikaidu'!" He half yelled to himself, i snorted at the names,

'_Sure, they caught my eye, but who cares, you look all the time._' I thought, as i opened the window further.

"Hiei!" He said as he saw me, "What are you doing here, and how long have to been there?" He said obviously angry.

"Long enough, Fox. I guess i was wrong. I thought you trusted me," I said as i jumped in and walked over to the bed. He looked shocked.

"Wha? I do, i mean, I thought i could then i got that letter, and that 'trust' was out the window, along with you." He growled, and then turned toward the door, "Hiei, if your not going to try, then..." He started, then stopped, and changed what he was going to say, "I just need some time." Then he began to walk away.

"Kurama!" I jumped up from the bed and he stopped.

"What?"

"Your right, on one thing. 'We' need some time, to reconnect." I said and looked down, i heard him sigh, "I'll tell you this, and only once so listen good," i looked back up at him, and he nodded for me to continue.

"Kurama, i don't what'd i do, if i ever lost you(1)," i looked at him, and his face turned to shock. "But if want to leave i won't stop you(2)."

"Hiei...I don't know, i am still not sure of what to think." He said and i sighed.

"I understand, but let me finish," I said then took a deep breath. This was hard for me, i still wasn't used to leting my feelings known. "I don't want you, if you don't want me, to be the one, the only one you wanna ran to(3)." I stopped, and looked down. I stepped back to the bed, and sat down.

He sighed, and took a step forward, but stopped, "I...I am sorry Hiei, but i'm not..." I cut him off and continued what i was saying.

"Baby boy, you know i just began to realize what's important to me, so don't leave(4)." I didn't look up, I just sat there, and waited for something.

I heard feetsteps, but they were fading. I jumped up and followed him, he stopped when he heard me coming down the stairs.

"Hiei, i think what your saying is sweet, but i'm going to stay at mother's for a while." He said and began to walk again, but i stopped him.

"I know i should have tried to put your needs first, but my priorities were messed up, and i know you got hurt. See i never knew what you were going through. But i just got back, and now i see where your at(5)." I took a step forward, and he took a step back. "Kurama, what i'm trying to say is, i still love you(6)." I looked at him, my gaze saddened, and almost teary.

"Hiei, i love you to. But i need time alone. Please understand, but i have to go, and let you go for a while." He sighed, and turned for the door.

"Kurama, why would you do this, i gave everything i had to you. My body, mind, heart, And soul(7). But i guess it wasn't enough." I began to turn away and head back but stairs, but he stopped me.

"Hiei...I'm sorry, but don't do this. I told i needed time, please understand. I just need time to myself to think things through." He said, and i felt myself sink. Why would he do this, it wasn't my fault, and now he's leaving after all i said?

"Kurama, please. Don't leave me(8)." I sighed, and began to walk for the stairs. But was stopped by a hand on my arm, which pulled me around.

"Alright. But don't forget this." He purred-Yes purred-. and pulled me into a kiss, and i knew that this was never going to happen again.

The number's are lines from the song, you can look it up and see ^^, well this is done, and i hope all of you like,

Writen by Hiei's-One-And-Only-Fox, And approved by 23.


End file.
